The invention lies in the field of biosensors, specifically biosensors for continuously measuring bodily fluid parameters in the body of a user. The invention relates to a biosensor for insertion into subcutaneous tissue of the user. The invention furthermore relates to a substrate blank for producing a bio sensor and an insertion kit for inserting a biosensor into subcutaneous tissue of a user as well as to a method for producing a biosensor.